


A Proper Drink

by Dajo



Category: Robins in the Night
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajo/pseuds/Dajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian becomes a Vampire. She and Jemima sit down to talk about it. AU, set sometime after the events of Robins in the Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Drink

“So it turns out I’m literally a vampire.” Marian stated, calmly, pouring out an unnecessarily large flagon of wine.

“That explains a lot.” Jemima responded, equally calmly, taking the bottle.

“Which means I can’t really go out in the day.” Marian said.

Marian sat on the couch. She squinted at the curtains as a sliver of light pierced through a gap in the middle. Jemima followed, and pulled the curtains completely closed. Marian relaxed and Jemima did the same, sitting next to her, just as close as ever.

“Which is fine, because night is easier.” Marian continued. She took an unnecessarily large gulp of her wine. Jemima poured more of it into Marian’s cup, unprompted but appreciated.

“But it also means you’ll have to take the dog for walks.” She concluded and looked away, eyes focused on nothing, as if she had smelled something that reminded her of days long past.

“I keep telling you she’s not a dog. She’s a wolf. You brought a wolf into the house.” Jemima said in the tone of somebody who has said the same sentence several days in a row.

“She’s a puppy!”

“A wolf puppy.”

“But she’s adorable.”

“She’s a dangerous predator.”

“Well now so am I.”

Jemima fell silent. Marian was silent too, but hers was more of a dramatic heel stomp than a fall. The room was palpably quiet.

“That’s not true.” Jemima whispered.

“Yes, it is,” Marian asserted, then downed her wine before continuing, “I think both of us are understating how serious this issue is. This isn’t just something we can temporarily ignore while we bake a cake. This could be life or death- I feed on blood. You’ve got blood. You could get hurt.”

Marian looked back at Jemima, who was lower to the ground than she’d expected. As Marian spoke she had stood, and then forgotten to sit back down again. Jemima smiled up at her and beckoned her to sit again. Marian consented to sitting.

“Well,” Jemima said, “Do you want to hurt me?”

“No.”

“What about now?” Jemima touched her hand.

“No.”

“Now?” Jemima brushed her hair away from her neck and pressed her lips to Marian’s cheek.

“No.”

“Well, what if I…” Jemima pulled a dagger from behind a couch cushion. She knew it would come in useful at some point. She held it aloft, wielding it as though it were a stake. There was more silence, save for breathing.

“… No.”

“See?” Jemima smiled, putting the knife away back behind its convenient cushion, “Dangerous predators have instincts. Instincts to protect themselves. If you really wanted to hurt me, you could have. You could have defended yourself and snapped and broken something or bitten something. But you didn’t. You’re not dangerous. You just have… An affliction. An affliction that happens to make you want to drink blood. But- as you’ve clearly demonstrated- not mine.”

Marian’s eyes watered as Jemima spoke. She wiped away a tear with a smile.

“Dangerous predators don’t cry, either,” Jemima teased Marian, then kissed her, briefly and softly, “Come on. Let’s put the wine away. I’ll go find you a proper drink.”

“That’s risky.” Marian said, holding Jemima’s hand.

“You’re absolutely worth it.” Jemima smiled again.


End file.
